A Girl's World
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: FULL SUMMARY: THe Penguinettes are commando girls who are here to infiltrate suspicious schools through the state. What they hadn't bargained for was all the drama that came with it. And, oh yes, the Lemuras.
1. Way To Go, Smart One

**A Girl's World**

**By EppogirlXD**

**This story is probably so far off your usual PoM settings (I mean, humanized AND switched genders AND younger age!) that it would probably find a better home on fictionpress (sister site of fanfiction). BUT it IS PoM themed, so HA!**

**Oh look, I'm making another humanized story but I'm not done with the other one, and probably never will be. But, they're not the same type of story. THAT story is about four crazy, bad little boys who GET into trouble a lot. THIS one is about four nice, normalish, good, and much older girls who try as much as they can to STOP trouble. XP**

**Now I shall start.**

The pretty pink convertible screeched to a halt in the concrete 'driveway'. Private leaned forwards to get a better look at her new home, which was squeezed between two small apartment buildings, only leaving a couple feet between for little alleyways. She squinted between her mushroom bangs. "It doesn't look like much," she said in her adorable British accent, with a puzzled look on her cute, cherubic face.

"Well, obviously, you haven't seen the inside yet," Skipper replied, tapping the steering wheel with her black nail polished fingernails.

"Did it used to be an old abandoned factory or something?" Walskia, who was riding shotgun, asked.

"It just looks like a concrete block," Private commented.

And it truly was.

"Wait till you go inside," Skipper said. "THEN you'll see why I choose this place out of all the apartments in this friggin neighborhood."

The small neighborhood on the outskirts of NYC that they were moving into was what you called _pretty _and _tranquil_. It was place only rich people could afford, and only certain people. It was mainly full of small three story apartments clustered together, except for that concrete block splat in the middle, ruining the whole friendly neighborhood scene and was what the four girls now called their home.

The concrete block looked rather short and rectangle shaped. It was gray all over (just like concrete) with small circle windows evenly spread out on all sides with a short steel door in the middle of two of them. It was all very symmetrical.

Suddenly, a giant black truck swerved into view around the corner spewing street gravel and sped down the road, finally screeching to a halt next to their car, almost slamming into them. Another girl, named Ricoette who was wearing a black and white striped T-shirt, cargo pants, and had mean red streaks zipping through her wild hair, hopped out of the truck and slammed the door shut with too much excess force, making the vehicle rock back and forth for a moment. The girl smiled a maniacal grin and waited for the other girls to exit the car before skipping to the back of the truck and flinging open the doors with a BLAM!

"Okay, girls," Skipper announced and strutted over to the house's front metal door only to realize it was locked. "The landlord is supposed to come over here today to give me the key to the house. Weird dude. I don't know when he's coming over to hand it over, so it looks like we have a waiting game to play until he does." She tapped a black spiked boot on the welcome doormat beneath her feet.

"Okay!" Walskia and Private twittered.

So while they waited, the girls started to move some furniture out of the truck and leave them on the driveway. A lot of the furniture were actually big and heavy, but surprisingly, these girls were strong and only needed one person to carry the small couch out of there. "Girl power!" Ricoette chirped. After moving all of these 'normal' furniture, she would have to drive back to garage and move all the 'other' furniture. You'll see later.

The landlord never came.

"This has been too long. It's game over with the waiting," Skipper declared after a while. "Ricoette! Help open the door."

Instantly, Ricoette obeyed and rammed into the steel door of the house shoulder-first. The door didn't budge, and Rico bounced off with a disjointed shoulder, sucking in a breath.

"Ricoette!" Private gasped, and ran over to help her friend, but Ricoette just shook her off and slammed the same shoulder into a concrete wall of the house again. With a scream of pain, her shoulder was re-jointed once more.

Skipper stood by, impress of the strength of the door. She liked it very much. "Okay, new plan. Walskia, you're the best lock picker." She indicated the door with her head.

Walskia instantly approached the door and examined the lock. It looked like a simple front door lock. She tampered it with a paperclip. Then her fingernail. Then a hairclip. Then a penknife. Then a screwdriver. Then with all her lock pickers. "Why isn't it clicking?" She was frustrated.

Skipper was even more impressed now. The door was staying stubborn until the right key was found. And they all did not feel like waiting for the landlord. She circled the whole small, rectangular building. Nothing but gray, and little circle windows. At the back of the house was a wide, dead alley filled with trash and dead plants. She considered smashing through a window to get in, but it didn't feel right to bash a window open in their brand new house. Anyways, the windows might just be as hard as the door. Whoever who had lived or worked here before had tight security. She didn't even notice all these tight measures when the landlord gave her the tour.

"Well," she announced as she approached them once more after making a full circle, "if we can't go in from the side, I suggest we try from the top."

"Is there a opening up there?" Private asked.

"Actually, I don't know but let's give it a shot."

So Ricoette took hold of one of Skipper's black spiked boot with her hands and lifted her up high enough so that Skippy could grasp hold of the edges of the house block and heave herself up. Ricoette helped with the others. Soon they were all on the flat, gray roof looking down at the scatter furniture below.

"You know, this building isn't very tall," Walskia commented.

"Well, there is actually some underground space." Skipper said.

"Rilly?" Ricoette asked.

"Affirmative. I think." Skipper scanned the roof and spotted a little hatch door on the ground at the side. She, Walskia, Ricoette ran over and started tampering with the little handle and lock sticking out of it.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Walskia exclaimed as she pushed the other two out of the way and got down on her knees to start lock picking. This lock seemed even easier to pick, even if it was taking a while. She also wanted to be the first to get in the house. She wanted to see how the place looked like, especially–

Suddenly, the hatch door slid open towards Walskia by itself and slammed into her knee. "Ouch! I think I got it! Ouch!" She stepped back from the hatch door and held her knee in pain. Then, in a random impulse, she slammed her knee onto the ground, randomly thinking it would not hurt anymore if she did like the way Ricoette's shoulder got re-jointed.

She was being stupid. It began to hurt even more.

"Way to go, smart one," smirked Skipper. "It's not the same injury."

Ricoette coughed something that sounded like "Karma."

Walskia scowled and they all looked at the little hatch hole, which Private was smiling and grinning in like she'd been there the whole time. "How'd you get in there?" Walskia asked in amazement.

"I didn't feel like helping to open the hatch door so I climbed off the building, and found THIS under the doormat!" She held up a key and a note, which read _Yo girls. I wasn't able to come around today, so here's your freaking key._

–_Alec._

"I used it to get in." Private said helpfully.

"Blasted boys," a very pissed Skipper muttered as she crouched down and grabbed the note, "Wouldn't the world be better off without them? Plus, why would he leave the dang key under the doormat? Who's gonna see it? And we had to go through all that trouble."

"Precisely," Walskia pouted and rubbed her knee. She had only worn a purple shirt and a short jean skirt today, so her knee had to face the injury without any clothing over it.

"Well, come on down!" Private said cheerfully. "It's bigger and cooler in here." And with that, she popped back down and the other three followed her through the hatchway and down a metal ladder.

**How's that for a first chapter? And, if you're all ready making this face: O_o about the plot, then this story is not really for you XP review, and tell me how I can make it better! Because in my stories, I always wing a lot of things, and people don't notice or don't care… XP Pictures that I drew will be up soon, but for now, go here: http:/ www .fanpop. com/spots /penguins-of-madagasc ar-humani zed-female-version delete the spaces!**


	2. There's Gray On Top of the Gray!

**A Girl's World**

**Chappy 2**

**By EppogirlXD**

**Thank you to reviewers ;) I got more than I thought I would. And, hee hee, I obviously got the reactions I predicted. People were more weirded out by the part in which they were girls than they were younger and humanized. Of course, I've known it for quite a while, so I'm not as freaked.**

**EVERYONE'S gender will be switched. Try imagining Officer X as a girl lol.**

**Fanart of this story that I drew are now in DeviantART. All you hafta do is look up 'pom h+f' in the search bar. They will help you picture the girls more easily.**

**You **_**do**_** know you don't have to read author's notes. But I guess it **_**is**_** in bold, and bold calls attention, so…**

* * *

><p>"It's a gray ladder!" Private's gasps practically echoed in the big empty front room, her finger pointing and sky blue eyes widening. "And look! There's a light bulb! On the ceiling! There is the light switch that operates it! And everywhere it's gray and more gray! There's even gray on top of the gray! Ooh! Look! Two gray steps!" She ecstatically hopped down two concrete steps, her short, black, curved-in hair bouncing, and then turned to another steel door. "Le gasp! Look! There's a giant steel door! That's also gray! Plus it has a little window near the tttooooooppp!" She opened it and skipped through, her excitement pushing her. As she went deeper in, the other three girls could hear her echoes coming out from the hallway, which the door opened to. "See! A gray hallway! Look! Four doors! Yippee! One of them contains a bathroom…!"<p>

Walskia stared after the younger and shorter girl. "I don't think she has ever been this hyper before…"

"Right." Skipper frowned, flipping her black ponytail. (I whip mah hair back and forth!) "Okay, who gave the young cabo the giant box of peanut butter winkies?"

Ricoette turned away sheepishly, half-covered by her messy black hair.

"Rikky!" Skipper scolded as Ricoette threw them a cheeky smirk.

"Okay, whatever. You and I are going back to the garage to get the instruments and, uh, 'special' equipment," she said carefully, looking around as if an evil enemy spy would come jumping out at any moment. But all that surrounded her was gray, like Private had described. "Let's go!" And with that, both she and Ricoette left (this time through the FRONT door, not hatch hole) leaving Walskia to find the cute Private.

Walskia walked through the second steel door that Private had gone through into the gray hallway as the front door slammed shut, adjusting her white headband in her long black hair that was as straight as a ruler. The whole building had suddenly become quiet, with everyone practically gone. She arched her back and approached the first door she saw. Inside was another empty room made of concrete. Gosh, was this all this building was made of? It really looked like there WAS gray on top of the gray, like Private had said. There were gray concrete blocks randomly stacked and scattered against several walls and corners.

The next room was the bathroom that Private had been in. But she wasn't in there now.

The room after that had no doors at all. It was, again, just made of gray concrete on the walls, floor and ceiling, and seemed to be a storage room of some sort. There was a furnace, and pipes, and lockers and boxes strewn about. But before she started to look for Private in there, she opened the last door.

With a gasp, she shut it just as quickly, her hoop earrings swinging about.

Since when did houses have doors that led straight into sewers?

Before she could answer her on question, she heard Private call her name. From outside. So Walskia raced out of the house to find Private sitting calmly on one of the many furnitures scattered around. Her orange tank top and pink skirt were a bit mussed up. The truck was gone by now, so it left a big gray patch of emptiness where it used to be on the driveway.

"How did you get here?" Walskia sputtered. Had Private sneaked out when she was in one of the other gray rooms? She cursed herself for not being alert.

"I went into the sewer room and climbed up the first ladder, and arrived there." Private pointed to a sewer grate with the cover pushed to the side. "Now I'm tired." Private's sugar rush was obviously gone now, replaced with weariness. So she fell back on the red couch she was perched on and decided to daydream about the Lunacorns. "You go Princess Self-Respectra and Prince Shares-a-lot!"

She paused. "Walskia, do you believe that unicorns are real?"

Awkward silence.

"Scientifically…no." Walskia said as carefully as she could.

"But unicorns ARE real!" Private protested.

"_Sure_."

"But they are too!" Private got up, looking hurt.

Walskia sighed and rolled her blue eyes. "Okay, they are real and true and pure and genuine. But just remember that not everybody will agree with you."

There was silence as they both though this over.

Then a light bulb went off in Private's young and naïve head. "Can _you_ help me summon a unicorn?" She said excitedly.

"Er, how did we get to this topic?" Walskia asked awkwardly. (A/N: How did I get to this topic?)

Private sighed and flumped back down. "It's okay. I'll try to do it myself."

"Just don't do it in the sewer or anything, okay?" Walskia said in an amused tone, crossing her long, slender arms.

"Okay."

And so they talked more and started moving the furniture in as they waited for the other two girls to come back with the rest.

**Bleh. I need to work on my similes and metaphors…**


	3. As A Gift, You May Keep Winky!

**A Girl's World chappy 3**

**By EppogirlXD**

**Thanks to reviewers!:**

**Kukipye: Oh, be quiet. XD**

**17Bubbleslove: I want chocolate too!**

**InternetGirl123: Yeah! They ARE real! Oh, and by the way. You sent me a SUPER long PM, and I feel guilty for not answering it. But the reason that I'm not answering is is because I CAN'T. Whenever I click the 'reply' button, it always says something like 'Private Messaging denied. This user has denied the Private Messaging' or something like that! WHY? Am I the only one that this is happening to? If you want me to reply, I believe you might have to enable your PM thingy. XP**

**CrazyMADgirl: Actually, I think the gray looks pretty good lol. and thankies! XD**

**Eternally Ebony: Awesomeness! I also love Private! XD**

**IN OTHER NEWS: Has anyone seen Skipper as a baby in Rock-A-Bye-Birdie? He's so ADORABLE! I JUST WANT TO SQUEEZE HIM TILL HE BURSTS! AAHHHH! *dies* *dies again*. In other other news, fanfiction changed how you PM! from v1 to the v2 platform -_-' DRATS. WHYYYY?**

**On that happy note, let's start the story!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Ricoette greeted Private and Walskia when she and Skipper returned. They were now moving in the music instruments and military equipment. These were all the special things that they had gone back to get. They were also transporting them quickly from the truck to the house, because, um, hello, who WOULDN'T freak out if they had a chance to look out their window and see this giant crossbow thingy carried by a cute young girl with big, innocent eyes? The four girls knew that they would shock their new neighbors if that happened.<p>

The reason why they had all these military gadgets is because these girls were elite military secret agent commandos, and worked together in a team to fight off bad evil. I'm not kidding. Don't underestimate these girls. People do that to girls all the time, which was why pretending to be just an innocent girl rock band was the perfect cover. So they weren't just carrying big, heavy, expensive military apparatus, they were taking in musical instruments, too.

"Walskia! I found the cream," Private exclaimed, abandoning the moving for a while to help out her friend. She held up a container, squatted down to where Walskia had paused when she had heard Private call her name, and applied some green gunk on the purple bruise on Walskia's knee.

"What does the cream do, exactly?" Walskia grimaced in pain when Private pressed down on her knee.

"I don't really know. I think it just makes the purple color go away, but doesn't heal it," Private got up and twisted the cap back on when she was finished. "Oh, and I apologize about accidentally hitting you with the hatch hole. It's all my fault. I should have been more careful." Her eyes grew wide.

Walskia couldn't contain a smile when she saw Private's cute, innocent face look truly guilty. "It's okay. And I'm sorry for doubting that unicorns actually existed."

They both grinned.

Just then, Skipper came marching out of the house, shattering the moment. "Hop to it, girls," she barked. She was kind of the military leader of all of them, and bossed them around a lot. Most of the time they didn't mind that she did. "Don't be lazy. We need to work quickly. After all, school starts tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Private looked panicked. "I thought we had a longer time!"

"We've been waiting long enough! Tomorrow, we will be the new kids at the Central Park Girls Academy!"

Then they all went to move some more equipment, chatting the whole time.

Private continued talking to Walskia. "You know, it _was_ a bit stupid to bang your knee _again_," she giggled.

Walskia scowled. She wanted to forget that moment. "Please forget it," she said. "I'm supposed to be the smart one here! I don't want _that_ reputation to end." Walskia really was the smartest one out of all of them. In fact, she was academically smarter than _everyone_ her age she had come across and even smarter than people who were older than her. "Hey, want to help me move my keyboard?"

Private's eyes lit up. Walskia's keyboard–the one that had many switches and buttons that did so many things. It always took two people to carry it along with all the other things that went with it. She bounced and followed Walskia towards the back of the truck.

Suddenly, a very tall stranger with brown skin cut in front of them, blocking their way to their destination.

Private shrieked, startled. The other three girls came to her side instantly. Private was the youngest and most vulnerable of their team, so they made it their job to protect her like a little sister.

The stranger grinned wide as Skipper suspiciously said "Um, hello."

She looked the stranger up and down for a first impression, from the stranger's long, amazing scarf to her pointy stilettos. Was this person good or bad? At this stage, Skipper couldn't tell, but she prepared herself for the worst. She was very paranoid, and sometimes TOO paranoid, but hey, sometimes her paranoia paid off.

"Yo," the stranger greeted back, oblivious to Skipper's suspicious tone. "I heard you have a smart one, no? Well, I need that certain someone–"

"Who are you?" Skipper interrupted.

The stranger looked unfazed. "My name is Juliet! I'm a neighbor of yours now!" She beamed. "Is amazing, is it not? Welcome, new neighbors! And so, by the way, who are _you_?"

Skipper still had a suspicious tone. "My name is Skipper, this is Private, Ricoette, and Koko. But Koko goes by her middle name, so call her Walskia."

Walskia's face reddened. "I can't believe you told her my first name…!" She stomped off into the house.

"We're a girls rock band," Skipper continued, "and we'll be attending Central Park Girls Academy tomorrow."

"Ooh! I go there!" Juliet grinned. "I hope to see you there tomorrow!"

Skipper lifted up her hand to shake, and Juliet lifted her hand too, but not to shake as Skipper mistakenly found out when she missed Juliet's hand as Juliet instead raised her fingers to her lips and let out a ear-piercing whistle.

Suddenly two other girls appeared at Juliet's side.

Juliet pointed to each girl as she introduced them. "This is Mauria," she said pointing one perfectly manicured finger at a stout girl wearing an apron who also had brown skin, silver hair and a scarf like Juliet, "and this is Winky," she pointed at the other girl, who looked like she was six or something, who also had brown skin, light brown hair, a scarf and also had gigantic eyes, even bigger than Private's. THey seemed to have come from the same country because of the same brown skin and light eyes.

"Hi," Skipper said to the two girls who both smiled. She was a bit ticked off that Juliet hadn't shaken her hand yet.

"So anywhos," Juliet said, "I need a smart person to help me."

Suddenly, a super fast pop song filled the air. Skipper and her friends looked at each other in puzzlement. Their confusion was soon solved when Juliet pulled out a new, expensive cell phone out of a pocket in her skinny jeans. Everyone just stood there as she flipped it open and read her text message. Then she put it back in her pocket and smiled.

"Ah. My problem is solved. I don't need a smart one anymore." Juliet paused. "But thank you for your time! As a gift, you may keep Winky!"

She shoved Winky towards them and then she and Mauria dashed off to who-knows-where.

Winky grinned up at the four staring faces. "Hi! My name is Mort and I like feet! Yay!"

These were the weirdest people the four girls had ever met.


	4. Don't Look So Miserable

**A Girl's World chappy 4**

**By EppogirlXD**

**Thank you. To reviewers and to whoever bothered to click on the two little blue arrows that brought them to this page.**

Winky's real name was Mort. No one had any idea why Juliet called her that. Maybe it was her pet name for Mort, not that the name 'Mort' had any resemblance to the name 'Winky'. Either way, both names were weird.

Juliet and Mauria had already disappeared, and the girls had no idea where they had vanished off to. So they were forced to keep Winky–I mean, Mort with them. Mort was a real pest, and kept getting in the way of their moving, making progress five times slower. Plus, she kept on yammering on about random stuff, which was a bit irritating.

"I like feet!"

"I like shoes!"

"I like shopping for shoes!"

"Mangos are really sweet!" (A/N: They really are)

"I want mangos!"

"Can I bring some mangos back to the Lemuras?"

"Who?" Ricoette grunted from behind a box. Ricoette could have said more, but she preferred not to. She didn't like talking much, because she would rather explicate her thoughts, words and feelings through physical means. The words that rarely came out of her mouth were usually short and usually had only one syllable.

"Lemuras," Mort said happily in her high and squeaky voice. "Juliet, Mauria, me, and anyone worthy has the special scarf," Mort held her special fluffy scarf out, "but Queen Juliet will always be the leader of the Lemuras! Can I have those mangos now?"

Then she ran over to a brown moving box labeled 'CLASSIFIED', looking for the orange fruit.

"No! Wait!" Walskia cried, catching up with her before she could open the box.

"Why does she have you in this 'Lemuras' group anyways?" Skipper asked in an amused voice, standing at the door. Mort and Mauria didn't seem like the type to hang with Juliet.

"Because Queen Juliet thinks I'm great!" Mort chirped proudly. "I'll do whatever she wants! I follow her everywhere!"

Skipper rolled her eyes sadly. Poor little pathetic girl. So gullible and loyal to whoever said she was amazing first. She shouldn't be hanging out with a snob like Juliet, but with girls her own age.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but we don't have any mangos," Skipper said as Walskia pulled Mort away from the classified box.

"Oh," Mort eyes grew huge with sadness.

"Hey, don't look so miserable, Sad Eyes." Skipper had suddenly just come up with that name. "You can stay here and eat, um, fish? while we wait for your group to come back."

She really didn't want Mort to stick around, but she wasn't about to let her leave on her own. After all, there are kidnappers and stalkers and murderers and loan sharks out there.

That was just a look at how her paranoid mind was like.

"Oh, it's okay," Mort said with big shiny eyes, "I'll go back to the Lemuras now! They are just next door in Room 3!"

She spun on one foot and pointed at a window of the building right next to them.

Walskia stared, still standing near Mort. "You mean you knew you could go back at any time, yet you chose to stay here? Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked!" She sang. "Plus I want mangos or Queen Juliet will be angry!"

"Okay, Private, can you please bring her back to her group?" Skipper sighed.

Private was quick to follow out that order.

_26 minutes later…_

Now all the moving was finally done. Of course, there was still things that needed to be unpacked and shifted around, but other than that, all their stuff was inside.

Private gasped. "Oh yay, I found it!" From behind a pile of boxes, she pulled out her round, cute, sparkly pink and purple little radio.

"Don't," Ricoette growled, but Private pressed 'Play' anyways.

Suddenly, the song 'Caramelldansen' (English version; speedycake version) erupted in the air, the song changing from a very fast beat to an extremely fast beat as the song started. Private grinned in glee. The others moaned in misery. Ricoette tried to smash the radio to pieces with a stick, but Private shrieked and held it away.

Little did they know that this music misery was about to get ten times worse, very, very, soon.

**Yes, very short, but better short than never, right?...Right? Well, I had to get get over this writer's block somehow, so I think the next chapter will be longer. :)**


	5. Well, Our School Mission Starts Today

**A Girl's World**

**By EppogirlXD**

**To the reviewers! LOL you guys are funny XD:**

**Kukipye: Yes, it is the LEMURAS**

**InternetGirl123: Affirmative. ;)**

**17Bubbleslove: yes indeedy**

**Eternally Ebony:...fine. *puts hammer down***

**lovingSkipper: Thank you so so much!**

* * *

><p>The screech of a siren startled the three girls awake and sent them tumbling to the concrete floor from their bunks in surprise.<p>

"My knee," Walskia whined as she landed on top of Ricoette who had landed on top of Private who said "ow…".

Then there was Skipper, standing above them, looking down at them disapprovingly at the three drowsy females.

"Up and at them, girls," she barked in a megaphone.

"It's so early!" Walskia complained, looking at her watch, which read 5:01.

Skipper also took a glance at the twelve-hour classroom clock they had hung on their home wall between all their unpacking. In fact, they weren't even done unpacking yet. Brown boxes still laid strewn about. "What are you talking about?" she declared, "young, poor, little, innocent Malaysian boys wake up a whole full hour ahead just to attend a school in another country two hours away! Are you lowering yourself to be actually lower those wusses?" She paused, watching her soldiers unpile. "Anyways, today I was nicer to you girls. Because from tomorrow onwards, we will be waking up at 0400!"

More groans, which made Skipper smirk. "Well, our school mission starts today. We'd better get ready to train before going to school! I call bathroom!"

She ran through the metal door leading towards the bathroom Private found yesterday while the other girls started preparing breakfast, wading through the boxes, trying to find the kitchen appliances.

If you are eager to imagine how the four girls look like in the morning, them being girl humans and all, then fine I will give you a description. Private was in a thin, frilly, pale pink nightgown with a fuzzy little picture of a brown teddy bear on it (because what else would she wear?), and silk blue leggings. Walskia had on flannel pajamas with pictures of scientific instruments creating a pattern on the cotton. Ricoette wore nothing. No, just kidding. She wore a tank top and shorts. Her messy red and black hair was messier than usual. Skipper had on a gigantic shirt and jeans.

They were all wearing big, blue nightcaps.

Soon, they were all seated around the concrete table (which they had been able to set up along with the bunks and clock yesterday) with their breakfast in their bowls while Skipper handed out yellow files to each of them. The files were packed full with their assignments.

"Remember the operation," Skipper said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Yes, of course, Skipper," Private giggled. "My first ever. How could I forget?"

If you are thinking that they are going to school to learn, you are wrong. Well, sort of. These girls were operatives for the Commando Girls Control Center (CGCC), who had plucked them out of their original schools/colleges to start to infiltrate suspicious schools in the state today. Private had tagged along on missions long before with them in training, but this was the first time she was actually joining one.

They were going in undercover in all the schools, disguised as schoolgirls, and their first one was this elite school, the Central Park Girls Academy. There was a Central Park Boys Academy right next to it, in case you need to know. Both schools were big private ones filled with teenagers who were special, gifted, loaded, and/or their parents were pretty powerful. You see, these weren't schools just for anybody. They churned out people who influenced society.

Yet…there was also a dark side that was behind all that glamour and trophies and awards. And these girls were to find out what it was and change it, while incognito.

They opened their files.

There were papers in there. Their fake identity papers and info on the school, including the brochure. They first looked at their fake ID papers.

Skipper Justice Stewart was going in as a 17 year old girl named 'Skyla Smith', who had done gymnastics as an activity when she was young but had grown a big talent for it, which was why she had been accepted into the academy.

Koko Walskia Cadunski was going in as 'Rozali Davis', also 17, who had won many awards for academics and had scored very high on the state tests when she was 15, and did excellent in math and science, which was how she got in. She would be a grade higher than 'Skyla'.

Ricoette Shay Dinomyte was to be 'Rica McDonald', and 16 years old. She was skilled in building and fixing items, though not inventing anything. She also had a talent in art. Spanish was to be her first language, which was why she didn't speak much in English. She would be in a grade lower than 'Skyla'.

Private's Emily Tux name was going to be 'Katy Nikki Johnson', who got into the school by pure charisma, and from a wealthy family. She rocked in fashion and was a gifted designer, so the school immediately accepted her. Her grade was right below 'Rica's'.

They were all in different grades so they were spread out among the levels in order to and infiltrate more.

There were many other lies in their folders, but nothing the girls couldn't handle. Sure, Skipper could do gymnastics. She could also do martial arts and other awesome physical activities with great skill, but they were not mentioned in the portfolio thingy. Walskia did waaaaay more than just 'excellent' in academics. She was insanely smarter than the folder said. Ricoette _was_ great at building and fixing things. But it didn't mention she was especially superb in building weapons. And Private did splendid in fashion designing, but that was not her true forte.

There was other random information, like their zodiac signs, their birthdays, what hobbies they did in the past, what they wanted to be in the future, etc. All false information, of course, in order to deceive those of their true identity, which was, again, secret agent commando soldiers. This looks like it's going to be an odd fanfic…

There were details on how they were supposed to look. Boring, brown hair was one, in order to blend in a little bit more instead of sticking out with their jet black hair. Also, there were great fake reasons why they stuck around so much and all lived together, lots of them being that they were a rock band, the Penguinettes. (remember?).

Private then realized something. "Skippah," she gasped, "Doesn't Juliet already know our true identities?"

Skipper waved her concern away. "We'll look different in our brown hair and fake names. Anyways, I think those three are stupider than they look, so they might have forgotten all about us already. I wouldn't worry about them."

After breakfast, they did their morning training, which Walskia, Ricoette, and Private were reluctant to do, before the sunrise on top of their HQ. Luckily no one was up yet to witness them.

Then Skipper hopped off to the cleaners to get their school uniforms while the other three transformed their hair with wigs. (Hey. It's much easier than dyeing.) Private had the lightest color one, and both hers and Walskia's were wavy.

Finally, Skipper returned, they packed their bags, and were suddenly off to the Central Park Girls Academy in their pink convertible, along with the rest of the teenage crowd.


End file.
